


Just One Cupcake

by silverwolf_fox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen, New Years, maybe a tiny bit of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwolf_fox/pseuds/silverwolf_fox
Summary: Ace asks Thatch for a cupcake and has to explain why he wants it.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Thatch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Just One Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited and just a super quick thing for a discord challenge.

Ace hesitated a moment from knocking on the open door frame to the kitchen. Most of the crew had already cleared out of the galley since dinner, and now it was just Thatch and a team of his chefs preparing for the New Years celebration that night. It only took a few minutes for Thatch to notice him and walk over with an easy-going smile.

“Hey, Ace, what can I do for you?” he asked, amusement coloring his tone having become well used to the latest addition to the crew wanting food at any possible time. However, he wasn’t used to seeing the faintest touch of color in those freckled cheeks.

“I was wondering if it’d be possible to get a cupcake. Just one and maybe a small candle?” Ace’s voice was quiet and radiated discomfort.

Thatch cocked a suspicious brow. Just one? Ace never wanted just one of anything, especially if that something was edible. “Why?”

“I….” the young pirate’s forehead wrinkled as he groaned. “I just need it, okay?”

“No way,” Thatch chuckled. “If you want me to do it, then you’ve got to tell me the reason.”

Frowning, Ace’s head turned to each side to make sure no one was too close, and he grabbed Thatch’s arm and pulled him even closer. Holding up a hand to hide his mouth from any curious onlookers, he very quietly confessed, “Tomorrow is my birthday.” He could see the delighted surprise light up Thatch’s eyes and slammed a hand over his mouth before he said anything.

Pulling the hand off, Thatch looked at him oddly. “Ace, why wouldn’t you tell us?”

“Look,” Ace sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, “I don’t want anybody to know. I hate celebrating it, okay?” He passed a sharp eyed stare at Thatch and grew very serious. “I’m not kidding, Thatch. Don’t tell anyone.”

“If you don’t like celebrating, then what’s with the cupcake?”

Ace’s frown softened into a smile, the kind that only appeared when he thought about Luffy. “Even though I don’t like it, my kid brother tells me he’s glad I was born and made me promise to do at least one thing for my birthday each year.” Thatch honestly wasn’t sure what to say, but Ace glanced to the side and murmured, “Forget about it. It’s really not that important,” and rushed off before Thatch could find his voice again.

Later that night, the New Years party was going strong, lots of laughter and drinking, and Ace was watching from the safety of an upper deck. Due to the circumstances of his birth the next day, he’d never really been able to get into the right mood for New Years, but he was happy to watch his crewmates enjoy themselves.

Someone set a cupcake onto the railing in front of him, a small candle burning in the center. Looking over in surprise, Ace watched Thatch lean on the rail holding a secondary cupcake but not taking a bite.

“I won’t pretend to understand your birthday issues,” Thatch commented before shooting Ace a sincere smile, “but I’m glad you were born, too.” He raised his cupcake and waited until Ace did the same. With a small prompt, Ace blew out the tiny flame and took his time eating the birthday cupcake while Thatch did the same.

Maybe next year he’d feel more comfortable letting the others know, but for now, Ace was satisfied with his single cupcake and the company of one of his new brothers.


End file.
